


Hoja de papel

by Airplaneless



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Blushing, Canon Universe, Comedy, Fluff, Games, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airplaneless/pseuds/Airplaneless
Summary: De la colección de Days of Blue.Es verano y el calor es tan intenso que parece que uno puede derretirse bajo su uniforme. El departamento de Finanzas de Scepter4 está haciendo un arreglo donde sólo hay el presupuesto para un equipo de aire. Todo los miembros del clan azul desean tenerlo en su habitación, pero, no pueden llegar a un acuerdo final.Por otra parte, a Fushimi últimamente se le da perfecto el estar en los lugares equivocados, en los momentos incorrectos.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko & Munakata Reishi, Fushimi Saruhiko/Munakata Reishi
Kudos: 14





	Hoja de papel

"Mooh~ Esto apesta"

"Esto apesta, lo sé... Hay días en los que me cuestiono mi estadía aquí" 

"Somos una institución gubernamental, ¿pero el departamento de finanzas sólo puede pagar un equipo de aire?"

Saruhiko llegó al comedor con dos latas de gaseosas y el almuerzo de la cafeteria en sus manos. El calor del verano dentro de las instalaciones era un infierno, pero afuera no lo hacía mucho mejor, y no poder deshacerse del maldito uniforme hasta terminada la jornada laboral, fue quizás lo peor de todo. 

Ya desde afuera, mientras aún avanzaba por el pasillo, pudo escuchar las voces de una conversación teniendo lugar en el interior, hecho que casi le hizo arrepentirse como para dar la vuelta y regresar... No lo hizo. Aunque fue un poco castroso no poder encontrar el comedor vacío, ya había caminado hasta aquí. No iba a mover su trasero hacía la biblioteca en el ala extrema sólo para acabar bañado en sudor.

"¡Lo tengo!" 

Alguien gritó desde la mesa donde todos se aglomeraron en una ronda. Cuando Saruhiko los vio al entrar, decidió quedarse en un sitio lo más retirado de donde ellos lo estaban, con el suficiente espacio de por medio como para terminar sus alimentos sin ser molestado por el ruido.

Pero como la longitud de la habitación no era mucha, la plática de sus compañeros de trabajo aún se arrastraba con facilidad hasta sus oídos. 

"Ya que finanzas sólo puede cubrir los gastos para un equipo climatizador, y dado que todo mundo quiere tenerlo en su pieza. La única manera de que sea justo ganarlo... ¡Es vencer al resto en una competencia!"

"¿ ... Qué tipo de competencia?"

"Una apuesta, Akiyama-san", respondió Ren Gotou, quien fue el que había tenido la palabra antes.

"¿Qué estamos apostando?" 

Saruhiko rodó los ojos. Incluso si se había sumergido en el sistema operativo de su dispositivo móvil – para ignorar el calor que lo estaba poniendo pegagoso, y a sus insoportables compañeros – no estaba teniendo éxito en conseguir ni la primera, ni la segunda cosa.

"Sonrojar al Capitán"

El sonido de un vaso de cristal tintineó sobre la madera, y las patas de una silla rechinaron contra el piso.

"¿Alguien tiene otra idea?... ". Hidaka dejó su asiento, caminando hacía el lavamanos.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?" 

"Ren, no pudes estar hablando en serio", Benzai negó suavemente con la cabeza en un gesto tranquilo. Apenas terminó de formular su frase, una serie de comentarios desordenados del resto de los presentes, le siguió después: _"¿Sonrojar?". "¿Al capitán?". "Bien... igual y ya no necesito el equipo". "Puedo esperar hasta el año que sigue" "Simplemente es estúpido"._

En silencio, Saruhiko estuvo de acuerdo con el último de ellos. Al menos alguien más, aparte de él, supo como etiquetar sus existencias. 

"¿Y qué querían que dijera? _'El que le gane al Capitán en ajedrez'_... ¡Cómo si eso fuera pasar!"

"¿Olvidas que es nuestro superior?"

"Tampoco es que vayamos a hacerle algo malo... Simplemente, sacaremos un bonito color de sus mejillas" 

Saruhiko resopló desde su asiento.

¿Bonito color? ¿A ése hombre insípido?. Ni siquiera el sólo hecho de imaginarlo le pudo resultar divertido. Fue entonces, cuando más que nunca se arrepintió de no haberse ido. 

"Yo no entro"

"Kamo, no seas aburrido... Piénsenlo mejor. ¿Acaso no desean tener aire fresco en el calor del verano, o incluso estar calientes cuando llegue el invierno?"

"Sin embargo", replicó Hidaka, volviendo del fregadero a su asiento. "Es el capitán de quien hablamos... ¿Siquiera hay algo que lo haga sonrojar?"

"Es el Jefe de Scepter4, pero también es humano ¡Por supuesto que lo hay!"

"¿Y qué podría ser?"

"¿Las mujeres?" 

"No creo" 

"Él trabaja al lado de la Teniente Awashima y nunca le hemos visto sonrojarse por la cercanía"

"Bueno, no es como que la teniente cuente ... ella es sólo tan ruda que aveces se te olvida que es una mujer"

"¿Una mujer no puede ser fuerte, Fuse?"

"¿Qué hay de la mujer gato del clan plateado?", volvió a intervenir Hidaka, antes de que Benzai y Fuse iniciaran una discusión que para Fushimi hubiese sido más placentero de presenciar. "Aquella vez que Ameno Miyabi quedó completamente desnuda por el Capitán, ni siquiera pareció importarle"

"El Capitán es un cabellero después de todo ..."

"Yo le vi sonrojarse una vez" 

Fushimi bloqueó su dispositivo, y lo dejó a un lado junto con el texto sobre los asuntos pendientes del trabajo que había estado agendando en él. Sin levantar la vista todavía, empezó a separar las verduras en una esquina, lentamente, muy cuidadosamente para no crear el molesto sonido que producen los dientes de los cubiertos contra la losa. 

"Fue hace un año, o poco más", continuó Domyoji, todas las miradas puestas en él en ése momento. "Entonces el Capitán conversaba con el lider de Homra, Suoh Mikoto, cuando lo vi colorarse de las orejas"

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijo el Rey Rojo?"

"También quisiera saber... Los dos se alejaron varios metros de donde la escuadra nos instalamos ... Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no es eso extrañó?.

"Tu historia no sirve de nada entonces" 

"De hecho, Enomoto-kun, eso sólo prueba que sí es posible que se sonroje" 

"Qué estupidez", murmuró Fushimi pasando por un lado de la mesa. Sin contar las verduras, había terminado su almuerzo y una sola de las gaseosas, la otra la llevaba a guardar a la vieja nevera. Ya había tenido suficiente. No podía permanecer un segundo más escuchando aquello, o iba a terminar devolviendo lo que recién se había metido al estómago.

"Tch... Aún si es un superior, asuntos personales son asuntos personales"

Fushimi se detuvo por un segundo, inmediatamente continuando con lo suyo al siguiente, sin pensarlo mucho. Ni siquiera valía la pena discutir. Se rió burlonamente del chico y siguió su camino al frigorífico. Quizás, sólo después de Hidaka – que parecía muerto del susto con su cara pálida y las uñas rascando la mesa con nervisismo de lo que pudo haber provocado el comenterio su amigo en él – Fuse, vendría a ser su perro favorito número dos. Por los tamaños que debía tener para decir lo que todos querían, pero que a diferencia suya, nadie se atrevía a.

"¿Fushimi-san, nos delatará?"

Fushimi abrió la nevera dejando su bebida dentro para tomar la botella de agua mineral que guardó ése mismo día más temprano. "Hagan lo que quieran... " respondió sin interés. "Como si me importara"

"¡Fushimi-san, entonces tal vez quiera unírsenos! ¡El ganador obtendr"

"Ni pierdas tu tiempo", le interrumpió antes de que pudiese terminar. "No estoy para algo tan patético"

Hidaka cerró la boca, la abrió, la volvió a cerrar y se sentó en su silla recto. Todos se habían quedado en silencio, como Saruhiko deseó, sólo mirándose entre ellos mismos sin saber qué decir, ó hacer. A excepción de Kamo, quien desde el principio nunca accedió a participar. 

Fushimi les dio una última mirada antes de comenzar a alejarse.

"Por supuesto, diría algo así" 

"Fuse, basta" 

"Un sujeto que no tiene emociones, ni siente nada. ¿Cómo podría hacer sentir algo a otro ser?"

"¡Fuse!" 

Una sonrisa se arrastró entre los labios de Saruhiko.

"Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso si lo que pretendes es tratar de meterte en mi mente para hacerme decir lo que sea que quieras oir" 

"¿Quién dijo que es lo que pretendo?. Yo sólo estaba exteriorizando mi opinión"

"Es suficiente, Fuse", fue Benzai quien intervino. El niño colocó una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de su compañero suavemente.

"¿El ganador obtendrá un sistema de climatización instalado en su habitación, cierto?", preguntó Saruhiko, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Gotou, el resto no le importaba. 

"Sí... "

"Bien... Lo haré"

Pudo notar como todos lo miraron en ése justo segundo, con los ojos bien abiertos y en todos ellos la incredulidad creciente. 

"Yo mismo puedo pagar e instalar un sistema de aire en mi habitación, no se confundan...", arrastró las palabras. Lo que realmente quiero es quitarle a cualquiera de ustedes que pudiese tenerlo, el climatizador que está dando Finanzas" dijo y dejó la sala.

...

Estuvo levantándose a la hora ya preprogramada en su reloj despertador la mañana del siguiente día. Su primer acción fue maldecir al trabajo y su ajetreado ritmo de vida, aún así, se metió a la ducha con rapidez. Saruhiko se puso el uniforme estando listo para salir sin haber gastado mucho tiempo en su persona. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por dejar la habitación, la vibración del PDA en el interior de su saco azul le detuvo.

_'Escuadra Especial For'_. Estuvo a punto de cerrarlo apenas leyó. 

Finalmente, soltando un suspiro con resigno, terminó abriendo el chat.

_**GotouRen:** Éstas de aquí serán las reglas, ya que no se definieron ayer, y para evitar los mal entendidos después._

_Uno: Gana el que logré sonrojar al Capitán. No importa el medio que utilice ni cómo lo haga._

_Dos: Tiene que haber alguien presente como testigo de que sucedió. Si dicen que consiguieron sonrojarle pero nadie más ha visto para corroborarlo, entonces automáticamente no cuenta ..._

Llegaron más, y más mensajes después de ése, una vibración tras la otra, pero Saruhiko no se molestó en echarles un vistazo. Bloqueó el dispositivo y continuó la rutina.

El ambiente en el vestíbulo de trabajo se sentía diferente. Fue, hasta un poco divertido, ver las caras y expresiones de todos tratando de concentrarse en sus tareas – y de la Teniente Awashima, preguntado en un par de ocasiones si todo estaba yendo bien.

Al menos para antes de terminar el medio día ya habían descubierto que con elogios no conseguirían nada.

El voluntario fue el mismo Gouto, el primero en hacer un movimiento. Uno errado y lastimero, cuando se acercó al Capitán en cuanto éste llegó a la sede. Ren había hecho un decente alago sobre cómo el Capitán lucía tan bien en su uniforme azul ésa mañana. "Por supuesto, es así como luzco siempre". Fue lo que contestó el bastardo de Munakata con la pretensión a niveles insuperables, antes de entrar en su oficina y encerrarse en ella.

Además de eso, nadie había intentado otra cosa, como si nadie más deseara unirse al pobre sujeto que acababa de convertirse en la burla.

"¿Puedo pasar?", Fushimi golpeó la puerta.

"Adelante, por favor"

Saruhiko fue consciente de todos los ojos que se instalaron en su espalda cuando caminó hacia la oficina, y que no se despegaron de él hasta que la puerta se cerró por detrás.

"He terminado los dos reportes de ayer, sólo falta enviar la copia al Ayuntamiento pero necesito que les de una vista antes"

"Por supuesto, muéstrame", Munakata tomó los papeles, removiendo algunas de sus cosas sobre el escritorio para poder apoyar sobre la mesa el archivo que Fushimi acababa de entregarle. "Toma asiento por favor", ofreció.

"Gracias, estoy bien aquí"

Mientras esperaba, los ojos de Saruhiko vagaron con aburrimiento por la habitación, observando los mismos artículos decorativos que ya había visto a detalle un millón de veces antes y que eran lo único que le ayudaría a distraerse del incómodo silencio que constantemente se instaló siempre que puso un pie dentro de ésta oficina. Aunque, incluso esto, últimamente empezaba a tornarse aburrido de igual manera. Fue éste mismo sentimiento por obtener variedad lo que lo condujo a buscar por nuevas distracciones, que lo llevaron a observar através de la ventana brevemente, antes de que, en su recorrido, su visión cayera sobre ... 

Ésa persona.

En lugar de saltárselo – como siempre lo hizo – lo observó con sólo un poco más de enfoque que todas la veces anteriores. Tan pulcro y recto, que quiso apartar su vista de inmediato.

Lo miró una segunda vez, ahora obligándose a sostener sus ojos sobre él: su cabello largo, su piel blanca, la postura elegante y las pestañas negras detrás de los cristales de sus anteojos. Quizá el único hombre en toda la institución a quien Saruhiko le había visto unas pestañas tan largas, recordándole un poco a las de Awashima... Seri.

Con el pensamiento en la Teniente, sus grandes pechos y su escaso uniforme, Fushimi recordó automáticamente la conversación de la escuadra la tarde anterior. 

¿Qué realmente haría sonrojar a un sujeto como éste?

"Fushimi-kun", llamó su jefe cuando terminó de leer el archivo. "Es perfecto así, sólo envía la copia ¿de acuerdo?"

No es que fuera hacer un intento en este momento. Aparte de ellos dos, no había nadie más en la oficina, por lo tanto, si hiciera algún movimiento, e incluso si obtuviera el resultado deseado, no tendría ningún sentido ya que no contaría para los demás.

Pero... para tantear terrenos.

Saruhiko se acercó a la mesa y estiró ambas manos para tomar el archivo que Munakata le extendía de vuelta. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre el papel y sobre los dedos que todavía lo sostenían.

"Gracias, permiso". 

No. El contacto físico, de hecho, no tiene efectos.

De hecho, mentiría si dijera que no lo había previsto. El pasatiempo favorito de éste sujeto pareciera ser el cerrarse en el espacio personal de cualquier individuo a su alrededor. Es natural que un roce de manos no le provocara un sonrojo. Bien, ahora podía descartarse también.

Otra vez afuera, las miradas curiosas estaban de vuelta una vez más.

Fue por la noche cuando se metió a las duchas, que la charla sobre la apuesta había vuelto a surgir entre los miembros del clan mientras estos poblaron las regaderas. Saruhiko quería terminar de asearse rápido para salir de ahí. Si ya de por si le resultaba bastante mal tener que soportarlos durante el día, ciertamente no deseaba pasar su tiempo con ellos también por las noches.

"Fushimi-san"

Envuelto sólo en la toalla blanca alrededor de sus caderas, Saruhiko se detuvo cuando estaba yendo directo a cambiarse la ropa. Akiyama, contrariamente, recién estaba entrando cuando se topó de frente con él. "¿Qué?", preguntó. 

"¿Tú... ? ... Ah, disculpa. No es nada", Akiyama sonrió.

Fue un poco extraño, pero le dio igual cuando el tipo se alejó y mezcló con el resto.

_"Llegó el niño bueno de Scepter4". "¿Akiyama lograste algo hoy?". "Debe ser tan fácil para ti". "¿Para mi?". "Cariño, eres el favorito del Capitán, sólo tienes que aplicarte un poco más y... "_

Fushimi escuchaba parte de sus comentarios desde donde estaba metiéndose en sus boxers con el entrecejo tenso. Chasqueó la lengua naseabundo de no poder bloquearlos. Terminó de cambiarse y salió, dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación donde se tumbó boca arriba en la cama. 

Aunque cerró sus ojos para dormir, estos sólo querían volver a abrirse con ansiedad. Las puntas de sus dedos escocían, y había una sensación caliente – incómoda – donde había tocado la piel de Munakata.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar a su lado sobre las sábanas, con el LCD iluminándose brillante por cada notificación que entró. Sin mucho entusiasmo, lo tomó dándole la vuelta contra el colchón. No estaba ni un poco interesado en mirar la tonta conversación ésta vez.

Ya sabía que los elogios no servían, y tampoco lo hacía el contacto físico. Estaba empezando a agregarse una nueva cantidad de estrés en su cabeza inútilmente, todo esto empezaba a volverse molesto. Se supone que él, sólo después de la Teniente, es la persona más cerca del Capitán. Pero aún con toda y ésa cercanía, Saruhiko nunca lo vio, ni lo escuchó hablar sobre alguna mujer o pareja sentimental. Y en su expediente personal, al que tenía acceso como al del resto, tampoco había información sobre estar casado. Por tanto, el tema de las mujeres quedó descartado también.

Después, estaba la idea de insultarlo o ridiculizarlo. Si sólo importaba el final, daba igual si el medio no era lo más correcto. Pero ganarle a ése sujeto en una conversación vendría a ser más imposible incluso, que vencerlo en sus aburridos juegos de mesa. Munakata poseía una lengua muy afilada – lo que no era un secreto para nadie – y un cerebro bastante rápido, tenía que admitir. A éso, sumándole el hecho de que, mientras ellos apenas tenían conocimiento de algunos datos de su vida personal, más bien sólo de los que el mismo Rey Azul quería que se enteraran. Esa persona, en cambio, conocía cada uno de los detalles de la vida de los hombres a su servicio, y ello ciertamente le daba una ventaja aún mayor en una discusión de verdad. Por tanto, se trataba de otra causa perdida. Cualquiera que intentara ridiculizarlo de ése modo, terminaría siendo ridiculizado él.

Todo esto sólo dejaba como último recurso la estupidez que Andy Domyoji mencionó en el comedor.

Suoh Mikoto.

Si tan sólo supiera qué fue lo que ése hombre le dijo...

Saruhiko iba a ganar ésta apuesta, que ya no se trataba del maldito sistema de climatización, ¡mierda!, ya ni siquiera iba de vencer a Akiyama y compañía... Esto era más el desafió, la necesidad de probarse así mismo que podía conseguir de igual manera, algo que hasta ahora sólo se tenía registro que el Rey Rojo pudo hacer.

~~~

Agradeció que la mañana del martes en el vestíbulo no era tan densa como la del día anterior. Por supuesto, esto no en lo referente al clima del infierno. 

Todo mundo parecía más relajado, actuando como normalmente se desempeñaron en el trabajo. Lo único que podría contar como un malestar tal vez, vendría a ser lo ruidoso del motor del pequeño ventilador portátil instalado unas horas antes en la mesa de Enomoto por él mismo, y el cual quedó exactamente detrás del escritorio de Saruhiko.

_`¿Puedo sentarme contigo?`_, escuchó a sus espaldas en el momento mientras tomaba sus papeles y los emparejaba con leves golpes contra la madera de su mesa para tenerlos listos antes de irse. Un _`No, y por favor, no me distraigas. Ahora vete`_, vino después. 

Saruhiko se detuvo justo en el momento exacto para evitar el choque contra el cuerpo de Hidaka cuando se dio la vuelta, porque éste había sido empujado fuera del escritorio de Enomoto por el chico. Ambos lo miraron con una expresión estática, con la boca y los ojos abiertos.

Pasó de los dos. Tomando de nuevo su paso, reanudó el camino hacia la oficina del diablo. 

Saruhiko llamó a la puerta, y después de obtener el permiso para pasar, ingresó al interior.

"Fushimi-kun"

Fushimi se detuvo nada más entrar y verlo. 

Su jefe no estaba ocupando su gran silla detrás del papeleo. En su lugar, permanecía sentado sobre el suave tatami en el pequeño espacio del lado derecho de la oficina. Con ambas piernas flexionandas, sostenía entre sus manos una pequeña taza de porcelana humeante. Además de esto, tampoco llevaba puesta la parte superior del uniforme, sino únicamente la camisa blanca y el chaleco gris ceñido al cuerpo.

"Accidentalmente derramé algo de té negro sobre él, está por ahí", señaló la prenda Munakata, como si le acabara de leer la mente.

Ignorando los hechos, Fushimi se aclaró la garganta. "Es sobre el nuevo personal solicitado para el escuadrón de emergencias. Llegan hoy por la tarde, estarán en el Doyo a la cinco en punto para-

"Fushimi-kun, ¿quisieras unirte a mi para el té?"

"... Gracias, pero estoy en mi labor en éste instante". Fushimi se abstuvo de chasquear la lengua, retomando su discurso desde donde se quedó antes de ser interrumpido. "Mh Hhm... Estarán en el Doyo a la cinco en punto para el examen de admisión. Ambos han confirmado su asistencia"

Munakata sonrió con la vista en la pequeña tacita de té. "Estaré ahí puntual. Gracias, Fushimi-kun". Tomó un sorbo de la bebida con tranquilidad, con toda la solemnidad y cuidado de una ceremonia real del té. Después de algunos segundos que pasaron, desde que empezó a beber, hasta devolver su bebida al regazo, volvió a elevar su vista para mirarlo. "¿Algo más?" 

Fushimi lo miró de vuelta. 

Los ojos violetas observándolo y los suyos sobre ellos, así por un rato.

Él habló:

"Suoh Mikoto"

El nombre colgando de sus labios se sentío casi como una blasfemia. 

"¿Perdón?"

"Disculpe, compermiso", Saruhiko se dio la vuelta empezando a ir hacia a la salida.

"¿Es esto por aquella apuesta?", preguntó Munakata en su tono invariable. "¿Realmente pensaste obtener alguna reacción de mi parte viniendo aquí y mencionando el nombre de ése molesto sujeto?" 

Y continuó invariable. No había ni una pequeña chispa de acusación en sus palabras dichas con aparente calma.

"Tch. Espiar en conversaciones ajenas es incorrecto, incluso si tienes el poder"

Lo mejor que podía hacer Saruhiko, seguramente era guardar silencio obediente y dejar la oficina. La última vez que alguien dijo unas palabras iguales a las suyas, él terminó involucrado en la estúpida apuesta actual. Además, una disputa con su superior no era lo mejor que podría echarse encima en estos momentos, porque esto probablemente no terminaría bien para uno de los dos, y sin lugar a dudas, ése uno, sería él.

Saruhiko dio otro paso en dirección a la puerta... Y giró de regreso. 

Salir ahora no iba a ser posible, lo supo desde el principio, desde que mencionó aquel nombre.

"¡Vaya!. Una sorpresa que de hecho te involucres en éste tipo de dinámicas colectivas". Munakata se puso de pie. Su expresión soberbia y presumida predominando en sus facciones. "Me alegro por verte 'encajar' con el resto... Sin embargo, debo defenderme diciendo que no fui y espié deliberadamente. Alguien debió confundir mi número privado y me incluyó en el chat del grupo... luego me sacó". 

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios al final de la oración, una que hizo que el ceño de Saruhiko se arrugara cuando comprendió el significado detrás de su diálogo. Andy Domyoji no es estúpido... lo que le sigue. 

"Como sea, tengo un trato para proponerte y que nos beneficia a ambos"

"¿Cuál?"

"Voy a ayudarte a conseguir ése equipo de aire... Fingiré delante de los muchachos que me has hecho sentir abochornado", Munakata empezó a avanzar hacia él, a un ritmo rápido y decidido, que Saruhiko tuvo que contener el impulso de retroceder de espaldas la misma cantidad de pasos para mantener la distancia entre los dos. Al final terminó en un cara a cara, demaciado cerca mirándose a los ojos, antes de que Munakata cambiara de dirección nuevamente, girando de vuelta hacia su escritorio.

Saruhiko observó su figura desde atrás, sin el saco del uniforme, lucía menos grande, más angosto y hasta podría dar la impresión de _frágil_... Si alguien no le conociera, desde luego. Su apariencia suave se perdía una vez el sujeto abría la boca. 

Lo vio rescostar la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre el escritorio y coger enseguida el teléfono al otro extremo de la mesa. "Awashima-kun", llamó por el dispositivo. "No te molestes, yo mismo recogeré la circular en el departamento de Zenjou. Gracias"

"Vas a ayudarme... ¿Qué obtienes de eso?

"¿Oya?, ¿no puedo hacer un favor desinteresadamente?", el molesto tinte del sarcasmo sin camuflar en su voz. "Sólo dejar de ser el centro de una apuesta entre mis hombres... Ahora sígueme"

Munakata ajustó sus ropas volviendo a avanzar hacía él, salvo que en ésta ocasión caminó por un costado suyo yendo directamente hacia la puerta. Saruhiko le miró por el hombro cuando pasó a su lado. Sin moverse de su lugar, dejó caer todo su peso sobre una sola pierna, desviando la mirada afuera de la ventana.

"¿No es eso a lo que llaman hacer trampa?"

"Y es por eso que el plan sólo podría funcionar contigo"

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios. Correcto. "¿Está diciendo que de haberse podido, se lo habría propuesto a cualquiera de ellos?"

Tomando la manija de la puerta sin abrir todavía, Munakata se detuvo. "No a cualquiera. Además de ti, también contemplé a Fuse, este chico tiene un carácter similar al tuyo. Y Enomoto, no le gusta jugar chueco, pero el niño es lo suficiente sumiso como para atrevese a decirme que no, en todo caso. Vámonos"

Munakata salió. Y a Saruhiko no le quedo de otra más que seguirle.

"¿Qué se supone que haga?", arrastró las palabras entre dientes caminando detrás de él por el loby. Un invisible estrés empezando a formarse en la parte trasera de su nunca.

"Sólo sigueme la corriente", Munakata murmuró en respuesta. Enseguida, y sin que Saruhiko lo hubiese visto venir, elevó la voz muy fuerte, poco faltando antes de llegar a ser un grito, al mencionar las tareas que se supone debían estar realizando a continuación. "¡Fushimi-kun, hoy llegan algunos de los candidatos a ser reclutados!"

En efecto. Las miradas de todos se corrieron hacia el Capitán caminando gallardamente por el medio de la sala, y hacia Saruhiko, al que le tomó un pequeño lapso de tiempo para ponerse al corriente, pero al final lo atrapó.

"¡Por favor, cancela todos tus compromisos por la tarde, te necesito a mi lado en el Doyo para auxiliarme con los exámenes. Además, tu compañía es ..." 

Fushimi se detuvo.

Todo lo hizo.

La respiración de los presentes en la sala se quedó retenida dentro de sus pechos. Sus ojos se ampliaron y sus cuerpos se paralizaron justo como el aire y el tiempo.

El Rey Azul, literalmente, estaba en el suelo. 

La cara de horror en Hidaka, la de sorpresa en Benzai, la de diversión en Fuse, y... la culpabilidad en la de Enomoto. El último, afirmando con problamas varios documentos a su escritorio, protegiéndolos del giro del ventilador. 

¿Qué se supone que debía haber hecho Saruhiko?. Algo como ¿moverse rápido y atraparlo entre brazos antes de que cayera de culo?. Esto no era parte del plan. ¿Lo era?... Por supuesto, no. Ni siquiera el bastardo de su Jefe y su brillante ingenio, pudo haber previsto una hoja de papel en el camino. 

"¡Capitán!" 

La voz de Akiyama y Kamo movilizándose lo sacaron de su aturdimiento. Saruhiko casi maldijo ser el más próximo al accidentado en ése momento. Se acercó por detrás, mentiendo ambos brazos por los costados de su cuerpo, y tiró de él hacia arriba. 

"¿Se encuentra bien?", preguntó Kamo una vez que llegó hasta los dos. Munakata asintió con una sonrisa, que Fushimi no supo si fingió o era de verdad, pero que le hizo retirar sus manos de inmediato de donde las había puesto.

El Capitán volvió reiterar lo de los reclutas una vez más entre la confusión de todos, al mismo tiempo que caminó firme fuera de la sala.

Por su parte, él sólo se movió a su escritorio. Saruhiko podía escuchar los lamentos de Enomoto y sus disculpas sin mucho sentido cuando el afectado ya no estaba presente. Tiró de su silla y se sentó. 

No sólo la yema de sus dedos escocía ahora, sus brazos y su pecho, donde chocó la espalda de Munakata al elevarlo, tenían ésta sensación de estar ardiendo también. Con las cejas duramente unidas en el centro, Fushimi miró la pantalla encendida de su computador, aunque en su mente sólo se proyectaba la imagen de la cara de aquella persona, el rubor intenso asentado en sus mejillas y sobre sus pómulos. Como si pudiera sentir todavía el vaho de la nariz puntiaguda haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, y éste jadeo extraño que salió de su boca cuando lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. 

Su piel se erizó, y la sensación tibia de sus brazos y pecho, se expandió también en la zona de su vientre. 

¿Él estaba actuando ése rubor? ¿Era necesario llevarlo tan lejos?... O, ¿era que tropezar en frente de todos realmente lo había avergonzado?. De lo único que si tenía certeza, era que hoy mismo tendría el climatizador en su cuarto.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Un día normal en Scepter4? xD
> 
> Déjame saber tu opinión sobre lo que te ha parecido <3


End file.
